


Paralyzed

by Beccaman



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Paralysis, Physical Disability, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji always carries his girlfriend, Tenten around. When things take a turn for the worse in the war, will their roles reverse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I decided Neji wouldn't die in the war. I got this from a prompt on OTPPrompts on Tumblr.  
> 'Imagine Person A always giving piggyback rides to Person B until one day when Person A gets paralysed from the waist down so Person B carries them around instead.'

“Neji!” Tenten screeched, her body being lifted off the ground. Quickly sending chakra to her hands she pushed off of her long haired teammate.

She landed on the ground on her back, staring up at Neji who immediately rushed over to make sure she was okay.

“Tenten! My apologies, I was just trying to carry you. I did not think you would panic like that.” Neji said, kneeling down beside her. 

Tenten sighed, closing her eyes. “It’s okay Neji. Why were you trying to carry me exactly?”

“I.. I was trying to be a better romantic partner?” Neji said unsurely.

Tenten laughed, her whole body convulsing as Neji glared at her.

“I don’t see what’s so funny.”

“I-I-I’m sorry Neji! I-It’s just, you’re trying to be romantic by giving me a piggyback ride!” Tenten collapsed into giggles again, and Neji huffed, standing up.

Tenten stopped laughing, but still grinning ran after her ‘romantic partner’ as he put it, and jumped on his back.

“You can carry me whenever you like.”

***

Neji took up that offer. He liked carrying around his tough but sweet girlfriend on his back. It reminds him of when he used to carry Hinata around when they were younger.

Of course, this habit raised some odd questions sometimes. Coming back from a mission where Tenten wasn’t injured got some odd looks from Rock Lee and Guy, but they took it as a challenge. That’s how their team got even weirder, walking back into the village with Tenten on Neji’s back, uninjured, and Rock Lee on Guy’s back, uninjured also.

The gate chunin gave them some odd looks.

***

It got to an extent where Neji would show up at Tenten’s house every couple of days and carry her to go do her groceries or his own. Tenten questioned him sometimes, but he’d simply shrug, making her lose her balance, and he’d grin at her.

They would walk around the village, Tenten sitting comfortably on her lover's back, and Neji happy that he could actually do something for his independent partner. 

When they did team training, at the end, Neji would kneel on the ground and Tenten would jump on his back, it getting easier to hold her each and every time they did this. He was getting stronger while simultaneously getting closer to Tenten.

***

At the end of training one day, Neji kneeled on the ground, covered in minor bruises from Rock Lee’s kicks and Tenten’s punches.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk?” Tenten asked, kneeling in front of Neji.

“No. I want to carry you. I’ll be fine.”

Tenten shrugged and got on to his back hesitantly. When she was holding on, Neji began the walk to Tenten’s house.

It was a little harder. Not much, it was almost non existent. He carefully readjusted her, and she squirmed against him.

He shot a questioning glance over his shoulder and was met with Tenten’s face leaning down on his shoulder. He almost dropped her but sent chakra to his hands to keep her on.

The two of them locked eyes and Tenten leaned her body closer slightly and pressed her lips lightly against Neji’s. Neji’s eyes remained open for a moment, before closing them. It was a little awkward because of Neji having to tilt his head so much but it was still good.

When Tenten pulled back, Neji opened his eyes and kept walking. “What was that for?” Neji asked, staring at the ground, almost at Tenten’s house.

“We’re romantic partners, aren’t we?” Tenten asked, grinning. 

Neji chuckled at the ground at his old words.

“Yes, we are.” He whispered, the sky starting to turn black.

He let Tenten off, and she looked at him.

The two stood under the night sky, staring at each other.

“I love you.” Tenten whispered into the night air.

Neji stared back, slowly closing the gap and kissing her in response.

The two spent the night together in Tenten’s house, wasting away the night till morning came.

***

When Neji heard about the impending war, he hurried to his house. After setting up plans distractedly and making sure Hinata and Hanabi were okay, Neji hurried to his girlfriend’s house.

He knocked on the door and within seconds Tenten answered, tears in the strong girls brown eyes.

“Oh, Neji!” She cried, jumping into her boyfriend’s arms.

Neji carried the upset girl into the house, and the two sat on the couch and Neji reassured Tenten throughout the night.

“Everything will be alright, Tenten. I will make sure nothing ever hurts you.”

***

Tenten watched helplessly as Sakura tried to heal Neji. He was groaning in Naruto’s arms, well Sakura yelled at him to hold him still and Rock Lee ran in to help.

“Please..” Tenten whispered to her lover. “Please.. Don’t take him..” She pleaded to the night sky.

Hinata was in back of Naruto, holding Neji’s hands, crying, her tears falling to the ground well Neji gripped her hands tightly.

Tenten was beside her, kneeling on the ground, watching helplessly as Neji struggled between life and death.

“We’re going to be able to save him! Lee, please run to Lady Tsunade and get her NOW!” Sakura ordered, the green glowing in her palms getting brighter.

“Hang on Neji!” Naruto yelled.

Lee took off, opening the third gate to go faster.

Suddenly Neji screamed, loud and with immense amount of pain.

“It’s okay Neji, I’m almost done.” Sakura hushed.

***

After the war was over, Tenten rushed to Neji’s side. Tsunade and Sakura were already there, as well as Hinata, Hiashi and Hanabi.

“I had to move the rods lower and heal his punctured lung right away. Moving it so he wouldn’t die meant cutting into his spine, so he is now paralyzed from the middle of his back down. He can use his shoulders, arms, and head. I’m so sorry. I tried my best.” Sakura bowed after giving her report.

“However,” Tsunade cut in. “There is still a chance we can get him into movement therapy again. Or surgery. The surgery poses more of a threat to his life then the movement therapy though. We will let him decide, but I feel like you should know the possibilities.”

“Will.. Will he be able to be an active shinobi ever again?” Hanabi asked, staring at her older brother, unconscious on a cot.

Tsunade sighed. “I’m unsure. The chances are not likely. However, I’ve said that before and I have been proven wrong. We’ll simply have to let time tell.” Tsunade walked out, Sakura bowed before running after her master.

“He won’t be able to walk?” Hanabi asked her father. The man’s eyes were tired, and he cast a look at both of his daughters before closing his eyes and leaving the room.

“No, Hanabi. He will be in a wheelchair, just like Gai-sensei.” Hinata whispered, her head bowed.

Tenten hadn’t said a word yet, staring at her lover who just a couple of hours ago verged on life or death. Now he was paralyzed, potentially for life. Just last week, she was on his back, his strong legs and back moving under her.

Now he was unable to move those strong legs.

***

“The movement therapy is both going well and not well.” Neji told her one day.

“What’s not going well?” Tenten asked, in her lover's lap.

“I still can’t move my legs.”

“Neji it’s only been 6 months. You could’ve died!” Tenten started to cry, and Neji’s hands gently came to her face.

“Tenten… Look at me.” Neji said.

Tenten raised her head slowly, tears running down her face.

“I’m not giving up. I will always protect you still. I will walk again. Until then, you’ll just have to carry me right?”” Neji asked, grinning.

Tenten laughed and sobbed, kissing Neji gently. His hands in her hair, their lips locked, Neji spent the night at Tenten’s once again.

***

“Alright, ready to go?” Tenten asked, at Neji’s door.

“What..?” Neji asked, sitting in his wheelchair.

“Come on, you’ve got movement therapy right? Get on!” Tenten said, turning around and kneeling right in front of Neji.

Neji blinked and laughed.

“You were serious? Okay.”

Neji grabbed Tenten’s shoulders and pulled himself forward. Tenten reached around and grabbed Neji’s limp legs.

“Let’s go.” Tenten said, as the two left the Hyuga estate.

“Thank you.” Neji whispered.

***

The two sat on top of the Hokage Monument, Neji’s legs spread out in front of him, Tenten by his side, the two watching the sunset.

“I’m not going to be able to walk again.” Neji said.

“I know.” Tenten said, not taking her eyes off the sun.

“It’s been four years. I still can’t move below the waist.”

“I know.” Tenten said.

“Tsunade brought up the surgery again. Maybe it’s a good idea?” Neji said.

Tenten whipped around.

“What? Don’t get the surgery! It could possibly be pointless. It could kill you!” 

“Tenten, please listen to me. I don’t know what I’m going to do if I can’t be a ninja. I don’t want to spend my days with Gai-sensei and Rock Lee. I don’t want to use a wheelchair. I want to be able to run and even just walk Tenten.”

“But what if I lose you?!” Tenten exclaimed, beginning to cry.

“You will never lose me. I brought myself back from the brink of death for you once. I will do it time and time again. I will protect you if I can never walk again. I..” Neji looked away.

“What?” Tenten asked, tears still streaming down her face.

“I.. I lost someone I loved once. I lost my father. I will not lose you. I will not let you lose me either.”

***

Tenten carried Neji back to his home after he was released from the hospital. Neji was crying, but because of his pride, Tenten chose to ignore this.

The two walked under the night sky once more, the moon shining brightly.

Neji’s silent tears soaked through her shirt and she sighed gently.

“Neji, I’m sorry the surgery didn’t work, but you knew this could be a possible outcome. You knew the risks.” Tenten said, staring at the ground.

Neji gripped her shirt tighter as they trudged on, his silent tears falling faster on her shirt.

They got to the Hyuga compound and Tenten walked silently towards Neji’s part of the compound.

“Stop.” Neji choked out.

Tenten stopped and set Neji down beside the pond in the Hyuga’s backyard.

Tenten finally turned and looked at the sad man. His long hair a messy brown tangle, tear stains on his face, tears still in his eyes.

Tenten sat down on Neji’s forever dead legs, and gently wiped away Neji’s tears.

“Neji, please look at me.”

Neji’s sad white eyes met hers and she gently pressed her lips against his.

“I will never leave you. I will protect you, always. You are my life, my love, my priority. You are not a burden. You are not useless. You can help your uncle with the Hyuga’s. You can help the side branch. You can help future Hyuga’s, and make sure no one ever receives the curse mark again. You can still be a ninja. No missions outside the village, but you can still be a ninja. Neji, you could even be a healer! A proctor for the chunin exams, Hokage’s assistant, you can still be anything Neji! The only thing you cannot be is a shinobi outside this village.”

Neji stared up at her. Tenten smiled gently and Neji began weeping again. Tenten pulled him close to her chest well he sobbed and the two sat under the stars.

***

Neji laughed, his laughter rumbling through Tenten, as she laughed as well. The two were laughing at a memory of Guy carrying Kakashi back to the village after saving the Kazekage. 

Neji was resting comfortably on her back, his arms around her neck. Neji leaned on her shoulder and sighed, still chuckling.

“I love you.” Neji whispered.

Tenten almost dropped Neji. He had never said that before. He’d always shown he loved her, but he never said the words before.

She put Neji on the ground against a tree. She gently kissed him and he pulled her closer.

“I love you too, Neji.”


End file.
